The Dragon of the North
by kakashi12355
Summary: A Multi-Chapter Story about a new Captain.    Reviews are greatly appreciated
1. Chapter 1

The Dragon of the North

Chapter 1: Plagued by Nightmares

Blood! Blood was everywhere. Children lay dead in the street, their mother's broken bodies strewn everywhere, the screams of the dying filled the night. A young woman, cold and lifeless lay in the middle of the carnage, an expression of fear and betrayal forever etched into her bloody face. In front of her was a man kneeling before her body, tears streaming down his face as he stared at his bloody, trembling hands.

"What have I done?"

Eyes wide with horror he looked at his sword covered in the crimson liquid and then back at the girl, his best friend, his lover, his wife!

"Noooooo!" JureiShinawai shot upwards out of bed screaming, his messy blonde hair matted down by a cold sweat.

"_It was just a dream!"_ He told himself_ "Nothing more!"_

Panting heavily he reached his shaking hand over the bed and rested it on the shadowy silhouette that was his beautiful wife.

"_How long had these dreams been happening?"_ He wondered to himself._ "How long would they continue? Would they come true?"_

"You're having nightmares again aren't you?" His wife sat up slowly and took his hand into hers. The feeling of her soft silky skin holding his hand calmed him slightly.

Jurei stared into her illustrious blue eyes, eyes that could break even the strongest resolve; there was no lying to her.

"Yes, unfortunately I am."

"Will you tell me what the dream was?" She asked with true concern in her voice. Jurei knew it was hurting her to not be able to help but he couldn't bear to tell her what he saw.

"No." He spoke the words so cold and harsh his wife was taken aback.

"Jurei I only want to help, but how can I if I don't know what you're dreaming. I want to help you stop them but I have to know what it is in order to stop it!"

"Tsuya, I know you want to help but this is something you can't help with" Jurei sighed deeply; he ran his fingers through her soft blonde hair then kissed her gently on her forehead.

"Then make me a promise, tomorrow you will go to Seireitei and seek help at the 4th division."

Jurei laughed slightly to himself. "Tsuya they don't allow common souls past the gate, not without a Shinigami Entrance Pass, and I don't have one.

Tell them it's a true medical issue I'm sure they will let you through the gate"

Jurei sighed once again. "Fine, if it will make you feel better I'll try. Now let's go back to sleep I have a long journey ahead of me tomorrow" Jurei laid back down and slowly fell back into a restless sleep.

"I love you Jurei, I only want you to be happy" Tsuya laid back down unaware of the tear rolling down her husband's cheek

Darkness, pure darkness that's all he could see, then a voice rang in his ears; such a familiar voice.

"Jurei…why?"

Jurei removed the sword from his wife's chest, the sword he himself had thrusted into her. Her warm blood spilled from her body forever staining the dark soil, as her limp body collapsed to the ground. There was no emotion on his face, he was killing everyone and everything he saw and he didn't care, in fact he was enjoying it.

Jurei then heard a voice he didn't recognize but he couldn't locate the source. "Shatter!"

Suddenly Jurei realized what had happened; he dropped his sword and fell to his knees, his bloody hands trembling.

"What have I done?"

Jurei eyes shot open again, as he sat up. The sun was beginning to shine through the dirty window of his bed room. He rolled over and reached for his wife but found only a messy pile of sheets.

"Tsuya where are you?" Jurei stood and stretched his arms

"I'm in here hun" The voice was coming from the kitchen so Jurei clamored out of bed the best he could and stumbled into the kitchen where his wife stood smiling.

"Your hair is always so messy, why don't you try combing it once in a while" Tsuya tried her best to style the mangled hair only to have Jurei mess it right back up.

Jurei smiled brightly then grabbed Tsuya by her waist, pulled her close and kissed her deeply on her soft lips.

"My, my someone sure is in a good mood this morning" Tsuya smiled as she kissed his husband back. She then shoved a boxed lunch wrapped in a handkerchief in his hands

Jurei sighed slightly; he was hoping she had forgotten about this.

"Eat that if you get hungry, and don't be too long dinner will be ready for you when you return. Now off you go!" Tsuya pushed Jurei out the door and closed it behind him locking it as she did.

Jurei turned around and knocked on the door

"Can I at least get dressed first?" Jurei banged on the door again as two elderly ladies walked by and laughed at the man in his undergarments.

The door opened slightly and Jurei walked in

"Sorry about that." His wife said as she looked down at the ground trying to stifle a laugh.

Finally dressed and on his way Jurei looked at all the shops around his home. He lived in the 37th district of North Rukongai, so the journey wouldn't take him too long.

He gazed up at the sky, splotched with clouds and noticed they looked odd, as if someone was messing with them. Instead of being white and fluffy they were flat and had a greenish tint to them.

"Huh, must be from the Department of Research and Development" Jurei said aloud.

It wasn't too long before he reached the border of Rukongai and Seireitei; he looked down at his feet and took a step forward, crossing into the territory of the Gotei 13.

"STOP!"

Jurei stopped instantly and looked behind him a man stretching nearly 30 feet in length stood before him.

"Hahaha and just what do you think you're doing little man. No one gets past this gate without my approval! I am Danzōmaru, Guardian of The Black Ridge Gate of the North!

Jurei fell back a few steps, and looked at this monstrous man, he began to shake and spoke the best he could, for the fear was making him stutter.

"I'm…I'm…Jurei Shinawai. I have come to…to…see the Fourth di…division medics." Jurei tried to bow low to the ground in hopes of appeasing this massive giant.

"You shall do no such thing Kurei Shinawat only shinigami are allowed to enter here; you shall leave here at once or face my wrath. Besides you look perfectly healthy to me!"

Danzōmaru pulled a massive hammer from his shihakusho and swung it threateningly at Jurei. "Now be gone!"

"It's Jurei Shinawai" he corrected. "Please let me through I only wish to see the Fourth Division medics sir."

"Haven't I made myself clear? Get out of here you little shit or I'll smash you down to nothing!"

"Please sir, I don't want to cause any trouble, I just need help. You see I suffer from horrible…"

Jurei never had the chance to finish as in mid sentence Danzōmaru began to yell.

"ENOUGH OF YOUR INSOLENCE! DIE YOU LITTLE PEST!"From Bleach Wiki Danzōmaru swung down his massive hammer right on top of the helpless Jurei

A large cloud of dust and debris shot outward from the impact zone, people from all over gasped at the severity of Danzōmaru's anger.

After a few moments Jurei opened his eyes and looked at his body; he hadn't even been touched.

"_How" _He wondered to himself _"How could such a massive weapon miss such a small and easy target?"_

He looked above him a noticed that someone was standing directly over him. A single man, that was all, the head of the colossal hammer resting in his palm.

"He stopped it with his bare hand" Jurei spoke out loud with disbelief "Amazing!"

Danzōmaru began to shake as the smoke and dust started to clear, his eyes widened as the true identity of the man was revealed, the figure was wearing a black shihakusho and over that was a white haori with the 5th squad emblem embedded on its back

"C…C…Captain Aizen!"

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

The Dragon of the North

Chapter 2: Saved by the Unknown Demon

"Now, now Danzōmaru this just won't do" Sōsuke Aizen, the leader of the Fifth Division stood before the Northern Gate Keeper.

"My…my sincerest apologies, Captain Aizen" Danzōmaru lifted his hammer off of Aizen's unharmed hand.

"Why would you attack an unarmed person when they are simply seeking help? Try to be understanding Danzōmaru; you will get further in life with a little compassion."

Aizen turned to Jurei still huddled on the ground, and held out his hand for support. "Hello there, I am Sōsuke Aizen leader of the Fifth Division; may I ask your name?

Jurei took Aizen's hand and used it to help himself up. "I'm Jurei Shinawai, I only came to seek some medical help at the Fourth Division, I didn't mean to cause so much trouble!" Jurei bowed as he said his apology. "Please forgive me Captain."

"That's quite alright Jurei no need for apology. Come I'll personally escort you, that way you won't run into anymore issues. I trust your ok with this Danzōmaru?"

Danzōmaru quickly stepped out of the way "Of course Captain"

Aizen smiled then started to walk inwards towards the heart of Seireitei, without stopping he turned his head back and gave a half glance as Jurei "Are you coming?"

Jurei quickly followed. As he passed Danzōmaru he couldn't help but look at the gate keeper. Once their eyes met Jurei was sure he saw a look of disgust, which only made Jurei move faster to catch up with the departing Captain.

"Um…Sir if I may; Why did you decide to save me?" Jurei inquired

Aizen didn't reply he simply grabbed the handle of his Zanpakto and pulled it out a few inches. "Do you know what this is?"

"It's a Zanpakto, the main weapon of a shinigami." Jurei answered quietly as he stared at the blade, almost as if hypnotized.

"Exactly!" Aizen proclaimed as he sheathed his sword "And only the strongest of us are able to hear the name of our zanpakto, and out of all those only a select few are able to achieve the ultimate level…Bankai!"

Jurei looked at the Captain confused "Sir, what does that have to do with me?"

"Why everything of course. You see I saved you not only because it was the right thing to do, but because I can sense great power within you."

Jurei stared at the Captain, his eyes wide in astonishment "Great power…in me?"

"Yes, great power. In two weeks time the Shinigami Entrance Exams will take place for the New Year. I would personally like you to come. What do you say, I promise you won't be disappointed."

Jurei continued walking but kept quiet, neither spoke for what seemed like almost an hour.

"Well if you decide to, then come on. But were here now"

Jurei looked up and saw a massive door with the Fourth Division emblem on it; he bowed and thanked the Captain before heading inside.

Darkness, pure darkness surrounded Jurei as fear swelled up within him. He was floating in a never ending void unable to see, unable to comprehend where he was.

"Jurei….can you hear me Jurei…? Open your heart, hear my call!" a deep echoing voice called out.

"Whose there" Jurei replied back into the darkness "SHOW YOURSELF!"

"I am He that has always been with you, I am you and you are I and together we are ONE! How long must I call out to you before you can hear me fully? "

"I don't understand" Jurei proclaimed "Who are you? Where did you come from?" No sooner had Jurei spoken his question than a massive golden light filled the black void in which he was drifting in. A massive golden dragon formed in front of him bigger than anything he had ever seen before. The dragon lowered its head until its immaculate eyes were staring deep into Jurei's.

"I am …." The dragon spoke but Jurei couldn't hear what he said. "It seems your ears are still clogged with fear boy. I am with you Jurei waiting for you to find the strength in your heart to call me." The dragon's voice began to fade as the light grew dim. "Jurei…."

Jurei woke up not scared but confused. "_What was that" _he thought to himself. _Maybe I should go to the Shinigami Academy after all. Maybe they can explain what's going on…"_

The two weeks came and went and before Jurei knew it, it was time for the Shinigami Entrance Exams. Even though the treatment had helped some Jurei still had not been sleeping but this time it was because of his constant contemplation of the upcoming test and the vision on the golden dragon. Even as he approached the massive gate on the outer limits of the Seretei his mind was so focused he didn't even notice Captain Aizen walking beside him.

"Well hello there Jurei I'm glad you decided to come" Aizen said as Jurei jumped, startled at the sudden appearance of the squad 5 captain.

"Captain Aizen! What are you doing here?" Jurei asked quite perplexed.

"Well I am the one who invited you so it's my duty to ensure your safe arrival. After all I'd like to think of you as my friend." Aizen smiled as his messy hair fell over his glasses.

"Thank you Captain Aizen, I truly appreciate your kindness." Aizen and Jurei continued in idle conversation laughing and joking all the while as the approached the Academy grounds.

"Well Jurei this is where I leave you, I'll be waiting for you after you finish." Aizen said but before Jurei could turn around and thank him he was gone. Jurei walked over to the sign in desk then went and sat near a tree by himself waiting to be called. He wasn't there for long when a new figure walked over, there was nothing really special about him besides some messy black hair, but Jurei did notice he did have a tattoo of the number 69 on his cheek.

"Well hello there, I haven't seen you around here before, what's yours name?" The mysterious figure asked.

"Jurei Shinawai" he replied "And you are?"

"Call me Shūhei Hisagi, ill be the 9th Division Captain one day, you can count on that!" Hisagi seemed confident but Jurei thought he seemed kinda odd.

"Well good luck with that. So are you nervous about the exam?"

"Nervous, why would I be nervous? After all this is the third time I've taken the exam I know what to expect"

"Third time…?" Jurei questioned "And you're gonna be the future captain of squad 9….let me know how that works out for you" Jurei laughed to himself

"You say that now, but when I become Captain I'll have you scrubbing barracks for a year"

Jurei laughed out loud. "If you ever become Captain I'll go join the Hollows!"

Before Shūhei could respond a loud horn blew in the distance, Jurei looked up confused about what it meant. Shūhei looked at him and smiled. "It has begun!"

An hour later Jurei stood in line at the first testing station, nervous and scared. He didn't know what to expect, didn't even know how to do some of the things he saw other people doing. "_This was a waste of time" _He thought. _"There's no way I can do this, I should just leave now before I embarrass myself!" _

"Hey relax, don't worry about it it's not as bad as you think." Jurei turned around to see Shūhei standing behind him. "This one is simple; it's the others you have to worry about."

"What do you have to do?" Jurei inquired.

"Go behind the screen, they ask you some basic questions and you answer them truthfully. It's meant to weed out those who will be too scared to fight and those with malicious intent in their hearts. It's nothing hard."

Jurei still wasn't convinced but he tried to take a deep breath. It wasn't long before he stood in front of the screen waiting for his turn. He looked to his left and saw three other stations same as his all with line stretching out.

"_How many people have applied?"_ he thought.

"NEXT!" came the hard scream. Jurei walked behind and saw a very old man with thick glasses sitting behind a small desk.

"Name!" He said harshly.

"J…Jurei Shinawai" he replied with a stutter.

"Residence?"

"37th District of the North"

"Any family?"

"A wife."

"Now for the good questions" the old man said leaning back. "So tell me Jurei, why do you want to be in the Gotei 13?"

Jurei didn't say a word, how could he had no idea why he was here. He only came because he felt that he owed it to Captain Aizen for saving him. So was there really no reason for him to be here? Did he have nothing to stand for…? Then it hit him!

"Sir I'm here to grow strong to defend the only thing that matters to me, my wife. I want to be able to protect her no matter what."

"That's a noble reason" Came the response "But is it enough? As a shinigami you will be expected to carry out highly dangerous missions here and in The World of the Living. Missions where your comrades or even you could die. Are you up to that task?"

"I will do whatever it takes to become strong for her." Jurei was surprised at his own new found resolve.

"Very well" The old man said, scribbling down some notes quickly. The rest of the questioning went by smoothly and finally after 10 more minutes had passed the old man thanked Jurei told him he had passed the first stage then pointed him to a small opening behind him. Jurei walked out and started down a long narrow walkway, he lost himself in thought and as he turned a corner he managed to run face first into Captain Aizen. He fell back and landed on his rear.

"Well Jurei we have to stop running into each other like this." He joked

"Captain what are you doing here?" Jurei said as he looked up,

"I'm here to get you, you're going to skip the rest of the exam, I pulled some strings and you passed with flying colors."

"Really sir!" Jurei asked with great enthusiasm as he stood.

"Yep, now come on I'll show you where your classes will be."

"Captain, why have you done this for me? What if I'm not good enough?

"Nonsense" Aizen said. "I intend to teach you a lot of this myself; to be sure you master it all."

Jurei smiled and continued to follow Aizen; he found it strange that he began to feel a sense of admiration and loyalty for this man. He walked behind and more and more and single thought began to take over. "_I'm going to be in squad 5 with him and one day! Then I'll become a Captain to make him proud!"_

End of Chapter 2


End file.
